mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Limited2gal/Opposito MySims Collection
=Info and Stuff!= Revival of THIS THING! Okay, soooo, yeah. Rules are the same as the linked blog above. SO I'LL COPY AND PASTE OUT OF MY LAZINESS! Wii said... "....if the sims in the MySims series had thier hates as their intrest? Well then.... I'M CALLING ON ALL THE ARTISTS/COSTUME DESIGNERS!!! Let's see what it would be like if Morcubus was Cute.....Gordon was Tasty.......Poopy was Spooky.....etc. OH, and this be no competition. OUR GOAL IS TO GET ALL 86 SIMS ANTIFIED And yes, I want us to do Cassandra! And the sims from Kimgdom, Agents, and MSSH!!! =Rules On creation!= You can.... *Use dress-up games, doll-makers and character-makers (like BannedStory, PixelBee, TekTek, Dream-Selfy, Rinmarugames.com, etc.) *Use Create-a-Sim in ANY MySims game *Edit a sim in a computer program *re-draw a sim entirely *re-post sims from previous blogs *post multiple versions of a sim You cannot... *Steal other people's work and call it yours *spam this blog or edit it inappropriately *delete this blog ---- Anti-Sims Let's see some results 'Goth Girl (Dolly)' Loves: Spooky Likes: Fun Hates: Cute 'Chef Hopper' Loves: Tasty Likes: Fun Hates: Cute 'Ruthie the Witch' Loves: Spooky Likes: Studious Hates: Tasty 'Ronald McCandy' Loves: Tasty Likes: Geeky Hates: Fun 'Tad "Killer" McCaffrey' Loves: Spooky Likes: Cute Hates: Fun Morc-ute-bus Loves: Cute Likes: Tasty Hates: Spooky 'Mechanic Ginny' Loves: Studious Likes: Cute Hates: Fun 'Ian McFreely' Loves: Geeky Likes: Spooky Hates: Fun 'Little Brandi' Loves: Cute Likes: Geeky Hates: Spooky 'Violet Lightshade' Loves: Cute Likes: Fun Hates: Spooky 'Chaz Anderson' Loves: Fun Likes: Tasty Hates: Geeky 'Gamer P. Marshall (Rosalyn)' Loves: Geeky Likes: Tasty Hates: Studious 'The "Crystal" Loving Cheerleader' Loves: Cute Likes: Fun Hates: Spooky 'Melle' Loves: Tasty Likes: Fun Hates: Spooky 'Zzzzzandra' Loves: Geeky Likes: Studious Hates: Fun 'Maria Nerdly' Loves: Geeky Likes: Studious Hates: Tasty 'Adorable Aran' Loves: Cute Likes: Studious Hates: Fun 'Bobby' Loves: Cute Likes: Fun Hates: Studious Booksie Loves: Studious Likes: Cute Hates: Tasty 'Fun Boy' Loves: Fun Likes: Geeky Hates: Spooky 'Dead Poppy' Loves: Spooky Likes: Fun Hates: Cute 'Chef Geeko' (Gino) Loves: Geeky Likes: Fun Hates: Tasty 'Carrot Watanabe' Loves: Studious Likes: Fun Hates: Tasty 'Princess Alexandra' Loves: Geeky Likes: Tasty Hates: Studious 'Clara Addams' Loves: Spooky Likes: Studious Hates: Cute 'Dr. Cuddles' Loves: Cute Likes: Tasty Hates: Geeky 'Spaylor' Loves: Spooky Likes: Studious Hates: Cute 'Frankenstien's Bride (Shirley)' Loves: Spooky Likes: Tasty Hates: Cute ((I believe she is the new Morcubus)) 'Daryl the Butler' Loves: Studious Likes: Spooky Hates: Fun 'Ed the Vampire' Loves: Spooky Likes: Geeky Hates: Tasty 'Rapper Ray' Loves: Fun Likes: Studious Hates: Spooky 'Patreek' Loves: Geeky Likes: Spooky Hates: Tasty 'Greenlee' Loves: Studious Likes: Geeky Hates: Cute 'Freaka Freaxington' Loves: Spooky Likes: Cute Hates: Geeky 'Winter' Loves: Tasty Likes: Cute Hates: Fun Purple Loves: Spooky Likes: Studious Hates: Geeky 'Queen of Hearts Esma' Loves:Fun Likes:Cute Hates: Spooky 'Clayton the Reaper' Loves: Spooky Likes: Cute Hates: Geeky 'Sir Vincent FlowerFinder' Loves: Cute Likes: Studious Hates: Spooky 'Buddy the Punk' Loves: Spooky Likes: Tasty Hates: Geeky 'iYuki' Loves: Fun Likes: Cute Hates: Spooky 'Luisifer' Loves: Spooky Likes: Cute Hates: Studious 'Annie Not So Radd' Loves: Studious Likes: Geeky Hates: Fun 'Know-it-Elle' Loves: Studious Likes: Cute Hates: Tasty 'Fun-koto' Loves: Fun Likes: Spooky Hates: Studious 'Goth Beard' Loves: Spooky Likes: Geeky Hates: Fun 'Star Quality Chicken' Loves: Tasty Likes: Spooky Hates: Geeky Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts